


How to Unlove You?

by GiftedWannaB



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- Historical Era, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftedWannaB/pseuds/GiftedWannaB
Summary: Gun suddenly met himself in an accident and woke up in an all-boys school at the different era and in order to go back to his present life he is ordered to save the man in the picture he saw from his great grandfather's old things with a name of Off Jumpol before his 21st birthday by not falling in love with him until the latter's 21st birthday.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 9





	How to Unlove You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing in this platform, so i hope y'all bare with me. This story is inspired by BinibiningMia's "I love you since 1892" in wattpad. This is a slow-update and will be written in Taglish. Lastly, enjoy and i hope y'all like it.

**Kabanata 1**

**GUN’s POV**

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!”, I woked up because of the voices of my father and my sister clapping as they came into my room.

“Make a wish Gun”, i closed my eyes after i heard my father and wished, before i blow the candle.

“Gurang ka na Kuya”, I rolled my eyes at Prim nang marinig ko ang komento niya sa akin.

“Happy Debut Gun. I’m sorry kung hindi natin siya maseselebrate talaga. You know-“, i cut papa’s words as i saw how his face became gloomy nang maalala niya kung ano din ang meron para sa araw na to.

“I know pa. It’s fine”, i said which made him flash a faint smile sa akin.

“Well then prepare now kids. Kailangan na natin umalis”, sabi ni Papa as he got up and came out of my room along with Prim.

I stretched my arms and look at my clock to see it’s just 4 in the morning. Pero kailangan na namin umalis dahil malayo pa ang byahe namin pa Laguna from Quezon City, because of my great grandfather’s funeral.

“Maligayang Kaarawan Gun”, i murmured to myself as i flash a faint smile thinking na ang isang masayang araw dapat para sa akin ay isa sa mga pinakamasasakit pa pala sa pamilya ko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kuya Gun bilis! Baka mamaya diyan nakalibing na si Lolo pag nakarating tayo dun sa sobrang bilis mo!”, I rolled my eyes nang marinig ko ang boses ng kapatid kong si Prim.

“Alam mo dapat sa bundok ka na lang tumira. Kayang kaya marinig hanggang kabilang subdivision yung boses mo eh”, sabi ko sa kanya as soon as I came down the stairs.

“Pa! Si kuya Gun oh!”, Prim said as she pouts na akala mo two years old na inagawan ng candy sa harap ni Papa.

“Nagsisimula nanaman kayong magkapatid. Gun get the other luggages, we have to be on the road before the sunrises or else aabutan tayo ng traffic sa daan”, I heard my dad said habang naglalagay ng ilang mga pagkain sa loob ng box.

“Yes dad”, I said and stuck out a tongue at my sister.

“Pa!”, kumaripas ako ng takbo bago ko pa marinig yung mala-amazonang boses ng kapatid ko. Minsan iniisip ko baka totoo nga yung evolution of man ni Charles Darwin -pwedeng example na yung kapatid ko.

Agad kong binuksan ang trunk, saka inilagay lahat ng luggages namin pero nang aking ibinaba ang pintuan ng trunk, my eyes fixed sa isang imahe sa harap ng garahe namin. I tried to scratch my eyes para macheck kung nanaginip pa rin ba ako or namamalikmata pero i wasn’t. There’s a guy wearing an amerikana suit in front of our house standing and just looking at me like some creep.

“Uhh hello? May kailangan po ba kayo?”, tanong ko sa kanya but instead of answering my question, he just replied me with a smile. This subdivision has intensive security measures at wala naman akong naririnig na chismis pa sa mga kapitbahay na may bagong lipat dito sa amin. So, who the hell is this guy?

Unti-unti akong naglakad papunta sa kanya, slowly but surely and grabbed the pliers that i saw in dad’s worktable secretly -for emergency purposes, “Pipe ka po ba? Ah -Taga-saan po kayo dito?”.

Ramdam ko ang patuloy at palakas na palakas na kalabog ng dibdib ko nang hindi pa rin sumagot yung lalaki sa tanong ko. Teka. Baka naman hindi pilipino to? He has partly amerikano like features din naman, tapos naka amerikano pa. Pero may nagsusuot pa ba ng amerikano ng 2020 sa kalsada? Also, it’s still not sunrise, so tulog pa mostly ang mga tao nito. Maliban na lang kung mag-eexcercise ka. But still he’s wearing an amerikano for pete’s sake! Alangan mag-jogging siya in a suit? This guy is really weird.

“Ah-uulitin ko po. Who are you? Saka taga-saan ka dito?”, i’m almost outside our garage when i suddenly felt a hand in my shoulder.

“HOLY SHIT!”

“WORDS GUN!”, my eyes widen in shock along with my father’s furious face dahil muntikan na akong magmura. Hindi pala muntikan. Nagmura na pala ako.

“Where do you think you’re going”

“Dun sa-“, where the hell did he go?

“Gun i told you. We’re running late for your lolo’s funeral. We better get going”, i heard my dad said but i’m still drown with my thoughts to where and who that guy is. I swear i checked that i wasn’t dreaming right? So, papaano biglang nawala yung lalaking yun in just a second?

I was brought back to reality nang marinig ko ang busina ng kotse namin sa likod ko, “Gun get in!”.

Bumuntong hininga muna ako saka sumulyap ulit sa lugar na huling kong nakita ang lalaki bago pumasok sa loob ng kotse namin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ito na ba ang mga apo ko? Grabe ang lalaki niyo na!”

“LOLA JAN!”, Prim screamed as she rushed to embrace our grandmother.

“Jusmiyo mahabaging langit!”, nagulat ako ng biglang sumigaw ang lola ko ng makita niya ako.

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa akin and hold my face with her shaky hands, “Kamukhang kamukha mo ang Lolo Phan mo noon”.

Wait sino daw? Si Lolo Phan? As in yung lolo kong ibuburol ngayon? So, kung kamukha ko siya edi parang nakita ko na rin sarili ko iburol?

“Si Lolo Phan?”, tanong ko sa kanya na sinagot niya lamang ng ngiti at dahan-dahang pagtango.

“Tara ipapakita ko sayo kung bakit”, sabi niya sa akin saka hinila ako papasok sa loob ng isang kwartong bakas na bakas ang pagkaluma dahil sa mga iilang gamit nito.

Masasabi kong ito ang unang beses na nakapasok ako sa loob ng kwarto ng lolo ko. I don’t usually stay kasi dito sa bahay ng lola ko at madalas puro bisita lang ang ginagawa namin. Kung kaya’t iginala ko ang aking paningin sa kabuuan ng kwarto at nakita kong halos karamihan ng mga nakaframe dito ay puro mga diploma at certificates lang.

“Ito ang Lolo Atthaphan mo”, sabi sa akin ni Lola Jan saka inabot ang isang litrato.

Agad nanlaki ang mga mata ko nang makita kong kamukhang kamukha ko ang lalaking naka-amerikano sa litrato. Maliban na lang dun sa buhok na parang kagaya ng kay Jose Rizal. That’s not just my forte.

“Di ba kamukhang kamukha mo?”, tanong sa akin ng lola ko ng may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

“Opo nga po”, sagot ko sa kanya as i flash also a smile as a reply.

Napatigil kami ni Lola sa pag-uusap ng biglang may narinig kami na isang katok.

“Señora, nandito na po yung mga Dela Fuente”, sabi ng isa sa mga kasambahay ni Lola sa may pintuan.

“Sige pupunta na ako”, sagot ni Lola sa kanya bago niya ituon ang atensyon niya sa akin, “Apo pakibalik na lang dun sa maliit na kahon na yun yang litratong yan tapos ilagay mo na lang siya sa drawer ng lamesa”.

“Ok po la”, sabi ko saka ngumiti ako sa kanya saka akmang aalis na sana ng bigla siyang huminto at humarap muli sa akin.

“Saka nga pala apo”

“Po?”

“Maligayang Kaarawan”, sabi niya sa akin saka ngumiti at tuluyang umalis.

I walked towards the table na sinabi niya at akmang ilalagay na ang picture nang bigla kong mapansin isang sulat sa isa sa mga litrato.

**_“Te quiero. Hanggang sa muli nating pagkikita -J.A”._ **

Nagulat ako ng makita ko ang isang mala-chinitong lalaki na maputi at matangkad na nakaupo at nakasuot ng amerikano sa litratong may sulat. Bakit may gantong litrato si lolo sa mga gamit niya? And i don’t think he is kinda related to us? Dahil wala namang isa sa amin ang may ganitong features.

“Hanggang sa muli nating pagkikita”, i read it aloud once again when i suddenly flinched when i heard something broken outside, so i looked outside the window to see what happened, and saw a girl who was fixing the broken bowl at our garden.

I was about to look away and return to what i was doing nang biglang mahagip ng mata ko sa di kalayuan sa labas ng aming bahay ang isang pigura ng pamilyar na lalaki. It’s the guy sa bahay namin kanina!


End file.
